Many boaters find it desirable to mount a hydrofoil on the outboard motor or sterndrive of a pleasure boat. The hydrofoil is believed to provide enhanced efficiency and speed in boat operation. Examples of such hydrofoils are illustrated in U.S. Design patent D352,023 issued Nov. 1, 1994 and D363,914 issued Nov. 7, 1995, the disclosures of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Unfortunately, the mounting of such a hydrofoil often requires a permanent modification of the outboard motor or sterndrive, such as drilling holes to receive bolts, for example. Boat owners are often reluctant to make such permanent modifications or to expend the time and effort necessary to make the modifications. A need exists to provide a more simple and effective mounting of a hydrofoil without permanent modification of the outboard motor or sterndrive.